Nicholas
"I know that, but why should it matter? We're all friends here for Conrail's sake!" -Nicholas, Rivalry on the Railroad Nicholas is the main character in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a girlfriend named Lily and a best friend named Will. Bio Nicholas is a hardworking and dependable locomotive. Although he's usually friendly, he sometimes gets annoyed by his friends, especially Ely and Benjamin. His occasional grumpy attitude is the reason some of his friends sometimes called him "Gordon". He can also get impatient or anxious when he feels like he's in a hurry and has to wait too long for anything. He also hates running late or being part of equipment moves, as he would rather be pulling a train. However, he does have a sense of humor and can easily brighten up his friends' day. He is often used for locals and switching assignments, but he also pulls mainline freights regularly, which he enjoys. He likes pulling trains at night, as the night air brightens him up. While he greatly enjoys his home state of Pennsylvania, he enjoys occasionally working on the NS Richmond District and getting to visit Richmond, VA. During his free time, he likes (formerly) making GoAnimate videos, watching TV (especially Thomas The Tank Engine, TUGS, Galaxy Railways, Car 54, The Andy Griffith Show, McHale's Navy, The Munsters, Regular Show, Family Guy, and other shows) playing video games such as Super Mario games and Plants vs. Zombies, and playing Lionel Traintown Deluxe, Eight Marbles 2, and Trainz 2010. He also enjoys old school games such as Pac-Man ''and ''Bubble Bobble. In 1980, he was sitting near the roundhouse at Highland Valley when a sleeping Mike crashed into Adam at the west end of the yard. Nicholas set off to clean the mess up. In Right of Way, he took a reefer train to Cumberland, MD on CSX rails and overtook Dave and Larry, which made them mad. Nicholas was later confronted by Dave and Larry, where they threatened to take him to the scrapyard before his friends were able to shoo them away. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Will were weighed down with extra work until Zach and Michael came to help out. In Run to Revenge, he didn't believe the engines that told him about the takeover plan. When he got back to Highland Valley, he was endangered by his friends, who fell victims to brainwashing before he saved them. Even later, he was taken by Arika to Dennis to the scrapyard before he escaped with his friends. He later unbrainwashed Mr. Edwards and even snuck to the CSX yard in Flint, MI to expose the plan to the controller. After returning, he convinced everyone not to give up. In The Haunting from Canada, he didn't believe a ghost story until he saw Philip's ghost himself. The others teased him over freaking out, but then they get a closer look at what Nicholas was seeing. In Break Time, he and Ryusei were assigned to take a freight train to Pittsburgh, but got distracted by a load of video games in one of the boxcars. In Difficult Planning, he was having some trouble finding presents for everyone. Later in Cameron Tricks His Friends, he, Ryusei, Marie, and Michael got the day off. They later kicked Cameron out of the shed as part of the "No Lazy Cameron's in the shed" policy. In Rivalry on the Railroad, he was the most affected by Kerry and Shawn's quarrel. Later in Tale of a J Class, he was out all night working with Eileen. After being awaken and teased by Lily, he got angry. After delivering a freight train to Roanoke with Henry and Kara, he listened to Barry's life story. In Highland Valley Hobos, he was taking a grain train to eastern Pennsylvania when as they stopped at a red signal, someone pretending to be a hobo begged him to give him a ride. Nicholas hesitantly agreed, only to find out later that it was only a trick the rest of the Highland Valley gang played on him. Nicholas got teased about it before he came back from it by playing a trick on Spencer and Jared. In Sleepover, he was stuck at Highland Valley while Lily, Marie, and Lilim had their sleepover, and he was pulled into many of their shenanigans. In The Curse of the Fog, Spencer played a trick on him by setting up fog effects along his route to Wilmington, DE. This frightened Nicholas, and after being teased by his friends, Nicholas decided to replicate Spencer's trick on the others. He later felt bad about it after realizing how it made them feel. In Worries and Wonders, he got caught in a snow drift while trying to deliver a train to Shreveport, LA. He was later rescued by Lily with the help of some friends. In Overnight Adventure, he delivered an overnight freight train to Newark, NJ with the help of Ian. In Anger Management, he, Will, and Momoka hosted Mike's anger management session after he broke the charging port on Mr. Edwards' computer. In Pet Sitter, he was trusted to watch Lily's dog. After he went missing, Nicholas spent a long time looking for him. In Delay After Day, he collected an old caboose from the Cresson scrapyard under Shawn's direction. He is voiced the creator of the show. Basis Nicholas is an NS SD40-2 with the number 3421, formerly Conrail SD40-2 #6515. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Long Hood Forward * The Fog Strikes Again * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Hungry Pumpkin * Overslept * Lily vs. Lilie * Troublesome Cars (does not speak) * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Sleepover * Jared Screws Up Twice * Behind the Screens * Overnight Adventure * Anger Management * Nicholas and the Railcams * Neville The Big Game Train Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid * KCS Annoyance Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Head End Power Project (as a Conrail unit) * Sixteen Strong Years * The Golden West * Engines vs. Zombies Springfield Industrial Rails Episodes * Timothy to the Rescue (as a Conrail unit; cameo) * Mike's Journey (as a Conrail unit) * Lily and Marie's Overhaul (mentioned) Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * Joey and the Signal (mentioned) * Frank in a Mess * C&O Spy * Power and Speed * Relations * Train Master Trivia * He is the main character in the series. * In an early development, his number was going to be 3406, which later became Jaden's model. In another early development, he was going to be an NS GP38-2 numbered 5316. * He appears in Steamnation and in the now-discontinued Rails of the Macon District as the same model as his Rails of Highland Valley self. * He has appeared in almost every episode and short with the exception of Dave Screws Up Twice and Red Signal. * His number is 400 digits above his Tales on Springfield Railroad number. * As of 2017, there were false rumors about him having his RS3L replaced with a P3. However, the creator doesn't buy that and was proven false. * His Conrail number is the same as Felix's number. Gallery To view the gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Conrail Category:SD40-2s Category:Characters that share the same number as other characters Category:Victims of trickery Category:Locomotives that got renumbered Category:Locomotives that got repainted